Influx
by aiuoe
Summary: The past two days had been horrid for Rose, after the incident with Perkins in the library four boys had asked her out, a first year boy is obviously stalking her, a girl in her year tried to confess and a teacher, Merlin! Asked her if she wanted extra credit. The first time she wears a push up bra and now everybody's hitting on her!
1. The Prologue

Beta: Softballpup12 (THANK YOU SO MUCH)

* * *

 **The Prologue**

 _Tap tap-tap tap… tap tap-tap tap_

Her fingers from her pinkie to her index finger were tapping on the table right in front of her, _tap tap tap tap…_

 _Tap tap-tap tap… tap tap-tap tap… tap tap-tap tap..._

Rose Weasley was bored. _Tap tap_ went her pinkie _tap_ went her thumb. _Tap tap… Tap_. She had repeated and altered her pinkie and thumb on the double tap, she was never really musically inclined, in fact the only redeeming quality Rose Weasley had were her brains and even those were worn out. Her shitty excuse for a cousin and best friend who somehow managed to get himself sorted into Slytherin, Albus Severus Potter, seemed to find her act of mundanity rather amusing and kicked her leg as he mockingly put a finger on his mouth.

"Hey Rose, we're supposed to be quiet while the teachers are talking at us." Albus hissed with a smirk pasted on his features. _Stupid boy_ , Rose was sure he was just as bored as she was.

She rolled her eyes, Yes she'd heard it all already, she probably knew more about the history of magic than she should. Yesterday they were talking about her parent's history, it was amusing for the first part but now the professor was elaborating in a monotone about page 24 in the revised edition of Hogwarts: A History and she had read that book 4 years ago during her second year. It was a miracle she was awake.

She tore a piece of paper from her thickest notebook and wrote a note she didn't think through out of sheer boredom and threw it at Al - _Why don't you say shut up to our very entertaining teacher_

But that note never made it to Al, instead it went to his best mate who was none other than Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, the self-proclaimed "Slytherin Sex God". He winked at her prior to opening the note and before she could say anything the slimy git took it upon himself to stand up and wave the bloody note in the air. _Die die die die die._

"Sir, I must apologize in advance, but an issue has arisen that requires your immediate attention." He replied, pretending to look solemn.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, what is this issue of yours that requires you to disrupt my lovely lesson?" Professor Binns asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Well the problem is certainly not mine sir, Ms. Weasley would like me to tell you to shut up sir." Malfoy had said politely. _Die stupid slimy snake._ The class silently snickered and somehow Rose knew that deep in their hearts that they wished the same

"Is this true Ms. Weasley, would you like to teach my class instead." He accused.

"Of course not Sir, Malfoy most likely made that proclamation to get back at me for scoring higher than him in Transfiguration last period, as usual," She replied "and at everything else." she added with a soft smirk. The class snickered louder this time amused by the bickering and curious to see the next Rose/Scorpius face-off albeit being used to it.

Professor sighed and went on with his usual lesson choosing to ignore the two teens, foreseeing that a debate would soon start and settled on talking to them after class. Rose stuck her tongue out at Malfoy to which Malfoy replied also with his tongue out that went up and down twice. Rose appeared to be disgusted by the action but ignored him. It wasn't that she hated the bloke, hell she even thought that he was hot, but he knew it too and used it to the best of his ability which pissed her off. Then, he continued to better her in potions and never failed to remind her about it every single day of his miserable existence, which she was tempted to end..

Class was over after a long period of suffering and soon students were packing up their quills and textbooks.

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy if you will." Professor Binns gestured for them to sit. _Great, now we're both in trouble._ She and Malfoy walked back from where they came side by side and sat in the two chairs by his desk.

"Professor, please, it is quite clear to me that Malfoy is just jealous that, even for all his hard work, he is still second in every class." She murmured.

"Except potions, Weasley" he sneered. She glared at him in response. Professor Binns sighed for a really long time, wow, that was the third time this day, he should probably retire. After all, a 5 century-old ghost could do with a vacation from all the hormonal teenagers full of angst and bitterness. Oh, I forgot, and the ones whose heads were the size of hot air balloons. _*cough* Malfoy *cough*_

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, I am absolutely fed-up with your daily production of animosity during my class. AGAIN, I REPEAT, **MY BLOODY CLASS!** I suggest you two do this in a different class for once? Preferably the one called weekends. Now, 5 points will be taken from each house and I truly hope both of you will learn from this. Next time, though, you won't be getting off with just losing points, next time you two will be sent to clean the trophies, without magic!" he paused for a minute or two and sighed for the fourth time in the past ten minutes.

"Well go on," he motioned with his translucent hands, shooing us out. "Off with you two, go on, your food won't wait forever" They walked out side by side since they were both headed to the great hall for lunch anyway

"That went well," Rose muttered.

"Hah, no kidding," Malfoy replied sarcastically, which she hated by the way, his sarcasm screamed girl magnet, it wasn't like she was one to talk though, her sarcasm had the same effect on the male population.

She gave him a look. "Just so you know, I'm blaming our entire predicament on you."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, blame the Slytherin, a son of a known Death Eater, who many families have a personal vendetta against, and happens to be the one kid no one believes when he claims he's a virgin. Nothing new to that." Rose fell silent, she knew to never let their fights go back to their families' grudges. During first year, when Rose had been furious with Scorpius and feeling as though he'd taken her best friend away from her, she went way too far and told him that he didn't deserve Albus as his best friend because he was just another dark link in the Malfoy chain.

"That's not..."Before she could say anything and before they reached the corner that should have leaded them to the Great hall a hurdle of students were running in the opposite way as a cloud of magenta smoke filled the corridors.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose Weasley had woken up surprised to see 7-10 other students on the other beds beside hers, majority of them were boys, 2 girls at the most. All she remembered was inhaling that magenta smoke and nothing happened, at least not to her. Looking around her a large amount of boys fell unconscious and the women were in a panic. Malfoy who was beside Rose had fainted, If that wasn't a serious situation she would have laughed at him. She was about to kneel beside him to check what the bloody fume was doing to the men but unfortunately Rose was bumped by a Hufflepuff girl running around looking helpless and due to that fact she fell on top Malfoy with the huge impact that made her black out.

"Looks like you have woken up Ms. Weasley, How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey said who has been here serving at the Hospital wing for who knows how long

"I feel uhm… fine? A bit light headed sure but shouldn't you be worried for all those boys there?" She actually feels horrid but she wouldn't want to stress Madam Pomfrey out seeing that she has so much to attend to.

"Mr. Potter, it seems Ms. Weasley is awake you may come in now" Rose turned to her right seeing Al look relieved at her state, He was walking towards Madam Pomfrey before going to her

"And how about Scorpius?" AL said clearly worried for his mate

"Still unconscious, I'm afraid, I'll let you know as soon as possible" She replied walking towards the beds of the other students. Al sat at the chair beside Rose and fumbled something out of his pocket.

"I got you your favorite" He said putting up a bag of what probably were hand-picked flavors of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans. He knows that Rose doesn't like being asked if she was feeling well, it made no sense to her, she always replies that of course not, what do you think a person who is lying in a bed in the hospital wing feels "and your mum sent you these" he added giving her a box neatly wrapped by a handkerchief, most likely a bento box from her favorite Japanese muggle restaurant she and Hugo used to go to all the time.

"Thanks Al, so mind telling me the whole story of what happened?" she said opening the handkerchief at once and taking a bite from her sushi, gesturing for Al that he could get

"Uh.. No thanks, you need it. Would saying James be an enough explanation for you" he asked unsurely

Her eyes narrowed "I should have known, that bastard, I hope he got a whole year of detention for this" and that was the truth, she had a feeling by some means this is related to her brother and of course Uncle George.

"So what does the pink fume do, exactly" she asked curiously

"It's magenta, Rose" he said as a matter of fact, Albus had always been a color-nazi and as much as people don't notice this about him but he loves art and even if he doesn't want to admit it he actually wants to pursue it professionally .

"You my dashing stupid cousin sound like a girl. Pink, Magenta, whatever, same thing, now answer the bloody question" she replied annoyed as Al sighed

"Honestly, I don't know" he shrugged "When I asked James what this was and why I wasn't in it, he just replied you'll see dear little brother of mine you'll see" mimicking the best stupid James voice as much as he could, Rose had thought that it was spot on. She had her fair share of school pranks but made sure it won't ruin her studies or anyone's speaking of her studies, her eyes grew wide at the realization and let out a frustrated groan.

"Al tell me what day is it?" she demanded

"uhm-

"JUST TELL ME!"

"Wednesday in the afternoon" Al said quickly, She groaned "Rosie I know but your grade are high enough already, both you and Scor, Please don't overwork yourself, no one is expecting anything from you, I can tell that you have lost interest in your studies already, don't worry though the teachers are offering two days at most to catch up the lessons you and the other people who got affected by my brother's lack of common sense missed"

That is why she loves and hates her dear cousin, he knows her too well. She had felt betrayed when her cousin was sorted in Slytherin leaving her all alone to manage James and her other idiotic cousins in Gryffindor even more so when he befriended the enemy, He said "It' time to get over our petty little prejudices, Rosie, We should stop judging before we actually know a person, you and I should know this more than anyone heck our whole family" that line in itself was very un-Slytherin but she knew that Albus is indeed someone who is not only cunning and ambitious but also has traits of all houses. He's tired with all the pre-judgement and expectations he gets that he does the exact opposite of what people think, His brain could probably be on par with Malfoy and yet he chooses to be only good at things he wants to be good at.

Still she missed afternoon classes yesterday and morning classes today not to mention potions twice and she's barely high there, she groaned again. Her head still hurts but she sat straight up anyway but Albus had pushed her back on the bed.

"No, you are going to stay in bed today and rest" He said firmly

"But Al" she whined, seriously she needs to study

"You are already ahead by a week Rose, a week!" he put his hands up in the air to emphasize, He was right about that and maybe she should relax a little.

"Fine, but if my grade falls behind it's your fault" He chuckled at her reply and ruffled her hair

"I'll go check on Scorpius, okay?" He said moving to the bed on the corner by the window across hers whereas Rose was at the bed nearest to the entrance

"Sure! Remember Al people already think your gay for each other" sometimes Rose thinks so too

* * *

She went back early to the dorms next morning, she, in truth wanted nothing but to sleep more. She had no other choice; she has what a day or two to do all the shit she missed and what? That's like 3 essays. She should have never given into Al's temptation, that sneaky little will have to be the first time she'll use that stupid gift Al gave to her during their third year, she did think it was stupid, thoughtful but stupid nevertheless. When she received the auto-correct quill she was incredibly grateful to him although told him and shook her head "Ally-Wally, dear cousin of mine, how could you underestimate my skills in the art of revising" It was true though. Rose absolutely loves revising, she is the kind of girl who gives more attention to the process in doing things, that's why she takes so long in almost all the shit she does and even after she passes the essays she made before she always got back to it and well revised it. She firmly believes in the saying that no art is truly finished.

After taking a bath and changed her robes, she left a message to Lily to bring her breakfast after all she did do her transfiguration essay a weeks ago. She hurriedly packed her things and went to the library by 5 and her classes starts at 8.

Aside from the 3 essays, she was doing something in resemblance to a thesis which they don't have until college. The research is primarily about the long-established wizarding schools around the world and their inter-relation with muggle culture and history.

 _This ancient Japanese school has the smallest student body of the eleven great wizarding schools and takes students from the age of seven (although they do not board until they are eleven). While day students, wizarding children are flown back and forth to their homes every day on the backs of a flock of giant storm petrels. The ornate and exquisite palace of Mahoutokoro is made of mutton-fat jade, and stands on the topmost point of the 'uninhabited' (or so Muggles think) Volcanic island of Minami Iwo Jima._

"Mahoutokoro huh … hmm interesting… seven, they go in at seven!"

 _Students are presented with enchanted robes when they arrive, which grow in size as they do, and which gradually change colour as the learning of their wearer increases, beginning a faint pink colour and becoming (if top grades are achieved in every magical subject) gold. If the robes turn white, this is an indication that the student has betrayed the Japanese wizard's code and adopted illegal practices (which in Europe we call 'Dark' magic) or broken the International Statute of Secrecy. To 'turn white' is a terrible disgrace, which results in instant expulsion from the school and trial at the Japanese Ministry for Magic_

"Wow...That's intense shit, I wonder what's it like in other schools, this though shows a lot of Japanese conducts" She quickly took out her thick notebook that she had since she was nine and asked her mom to teach her some charms for it to be lighter because she had refused for her mom to do it. She basically had everything in there; class notes, interesting life moments, list of all the books she read, books and movie reviews, pictures, random shit etc. She was writing down notes about the said Japanese school.

"Thinking out loud, eh Rosie" That voice did not sound like lily, no that voice was far from her cousin's and it was not Al's either. Here's the thing, only her family can call her Rosie and people who are as close to a family. When Rose looked up it looked like a guy from James' year with strawberry blonde hair, pale blue eyes and from Ravenclaw. Funny she only met him now and he thinks they're on first name basis already.

"uhmm… and Who exactly are you?" she said awkwardly

He seemed nervous to be around her "uhm…

"Well?" She had said with clear irritation, first he disturbs her school work, calls her by her first name and the he doesn't give her his

"Elliot Perkins" he said with much more confidence than before

"Well Idiot Perkins can you do me a favor and let me study? If you want your essay revised or whatever, I have no time" she said rather rudely, poor boy, he should have known not to mess with her when she just got out of the hospital wing and is now currently pressured to do 3 essays unrevised. She'll probably apologize in the near future but not right now, nope.

"It's actually Elliot" She rolled her eyes "and I was wondering if you would accompany me to the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"No, I'm sorry for being rude earlier but I have to focus on my studies, maybe next time" she was a bit guilty for how she treated him; she was told she was a moody person.

"Oh come on Rosie"

"Don't call me Rosie"

"Rose?"

"Weasley is fine"

"Okay"

"I'm sorry but I have to write 3 whole essays now so can you please disturb me later" she managed to say politely and went back to her writing although her Zen mode is completely gone, she'll have to start with her essay on Muggle Studies since that was the fastest and just when she had that Perkins guy out her sweet cousin comes in.

"Wow, was that Elliot Perkins? What was he doing here?" She eyed him head to toe from his back in a manner in which Rose feels absolute disgust "by the way here is your breakfast Rosie and I think I should uhm … follow that dashing lad" Rose rolled her eyes as Lily went off to the door leaving her breakfast at the table and continued with her writings


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her hair seems to be normal, a little frizzy, red and normal. Her eyes are as blue as ever, she wasn't wearing any make up either just a little powder but not enough to hide the freckles. She checked her mouth, her teeth, her tongue, her nose and every feature of her face. Nothing wrong, she looks exactly as she does every other day but why? She grunted, hating the fact that she doesn't know the answer. She leaned in closer to the mirror, so close that her nose was touching it and her eyes looked like one in the reflection, she hummed and looked down all the while looking at the said reflection. Boobs. That might just explain everything.

The past two days had been horrid, after the incident with Perkins in the library four boys had asked her out, a first year boy is obviously stalking her, a girl in her year tried to confess and a teacher, Merlin! Asked her if she wanted extra credit. The first time she wears a push up bra and now everybody's hitting on her!

The first strike was during Arithmancy class which in her opinion was second to the worst subject there is although she gets the highest grades in her class on the said subject doesn't mean she likes it.

She couldn't help but notice that a few boys were staring at her and even though the act is quite flattering it is also very disturbing. She sighed trying to listen to the professor and ignoring the odd looks she had been receiving.

She was mindlessly taking down notes that would probably make no sense leaving her no choice but to go to the library, not that she minded and then out of bloody nowhere a flying paper heart with wings landed at her desk, she quickly crumpled the heart and shoved it in her bag not in the mood to deal with teenage hormones in the middle of the class. Clearly who ever had sent it to her doesn't know Rose that well unless it was a cousin who decided to annoy her.

After the lesson as she was about to go to the next class Isacco Zabini stopped her, He had amber eyes that lights up his dark skin and a very handsome face. She had always respected Zabini even though he's from Slyhterin.

"Weasley" He said still smiling, she raised an eyebrow at him giving him a look that clearly says "well?"

He cleared his throat "Did you get the uhh… note I sent in class earlier?" He was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand nervously

Note? What note? As far as Rose was concerned she only received a flyi- oh yes this nameless guy was probably the one who sent it to her, she felt bad now, she was almost a hundred percent sure that it was her cousin's sick idea of a joke. She reached for the crumpled heart in her bag. "This?"

He seemed a bit sad that she crushed his heart, flying paper heart "Uhh… sorry?" she said unsurely

"Sorry doesn't fit quite right when you crush the heart of a bloke who's trying to ask you on a date, does it?"

"If you put it that way-

He cut her off by taking her hands in his "Then make it up and go on a date with me" He said eagerly as she took her hands away from his carefully. She knew Dominique fancies Zabini when he went to Beauxbatons to visit his cousin.

"You see, Zabini I am…" _looking for a way out of this_ "Late for class, bye!" She ran, she knew it was rude but what was she supposed to do when the guy was so persistent

She stopped when she turned around the corner catching her breath.

"Rosie!" She tried running again afraid it might be Zabini but relieved when she was stopped by the petite hands of her cousin

"Remember that Ravenclaw hottie that I tried to seduce at the library this morning" I nod in response

"Yeah, turns out he's hopelessly in love with you _" sure he is_

"Don't use me as an excuse if a guy doesn't want you, Lily" Lily had looked personally offended

She shrugged "It's true, Perkins said so himself but I have to go now, thought you should know" She dashed off before Rose could say anything

Exhibit B was less creative and cornered her after eating at the great hall, he gave her dark chocolates and a picture of him to which she replies with a roll of her eyes and shoved the damn picture at his chest.

She didn't give time for the next bloke to say anything and had run off the moment she heard the word date

The fourth had caught her off guard since the last time she knew Worris absolutely despised her.

She was doing her Prefect rounds when surprisingly a hand had pulled her to the side and pinned her to the wall with her hands held up her head, her wand out of reach "Weasel"

"Worris" she said with much repulsion as she could "Lucky for you, I'm not Head Girl yet otherwise you would have detention for weeks, Now will you please let go of me"

"Oh but there's no fun to that, is there?" she glared at him

"Come on Weasley, go on a date with me" He whispered at her ear. _what the fuck_

She had kicked his knees and ran all the way to her dorm. This is when she is absolutely sure something is up

What's worse was the following events when a Hufflepuff first year was following her everywhere it drove her nuts. She loves little boys, she really does but not when they're stalking you. Then Rebecca Cresswell flirted at her during their Potions class using her assets to get her attention.

"Hi Rose, I don't know if you know me but I'm Becca Cresswell, Rebecca actually but my friends call me Becca, mind if I partnered up with you?" She had never seen someone with make-up as thick as hers

"Me and Al are kind of partners already" Rose said knowing that the girl probably wants to use her to have a higher grade; at least Al has a natural talent when it comes to Potions

"Oh no biggie, he'll just have to find someone else" She said as she pushed Al who was just about to sit down next to me away, he was surprised to say the least and sat down next to Malfoy instead "See no biggie"

Rose sighed as Becca sat down next to her unbuttoning the two first buttons at her shirt showing her big assets that left Rose confused by the action. She looked around to see if she was trying to seduce a guy near her but only to look back at Becca looking straight at her biting her lower lip.

That was terribly awkward and ended awfully as well. The Potion they were brewing failed and Rose never fails she groaned in frustration this has got to be a historical day even Malfoy didn't even say anything, he probably pitied her too much to gloat.

What followed was even more frustrating after that uncomfortable situation with Cresswell, Professor Thomas who was our in-training Charms Professor had asked her if she had wanted any extra credit raising his eyebrows suggestively to which she replied with strained politeness.

That's how Rose ended up in the Prefect's bathroom hiding from everyone who would potentially ask her out. She sent a Patronus to Al.

 _Meet me. NOW. Prefect's bathroom_


	4. Chapter 3

I tried doing Al's POV on the first part so yeah...

* * *

Chapter 3

 _He stood_ out; it was incredibly loud in the Gryffindor common room much to Al's disdain, albeit reminded him of the family dinners in the burrow. It was livelier than what he's used to in his own common room, Slytherins just aren't as eccentric and lively as Gryffindors are, they always keep to their own business unlike the nosy lions or rather his nosy family that probably covers most of the house.

It has been about 3 days or so since the Magenta fume incident and Professor McGonagall had waved it off as a harmless prank that made students unconscious for days needless to say his brother didn't get away with it, he could have if he didn't spread the news that it was his brilliant plan. Albus had asked him if he didn't want to get detention why did he start telling people it was his idea in the first place, James had shrugged in response and told him that people should know of his so called brilliance adding the fact that he doesn't like it when his pranks are not credited. Albus had sighed as he did so many times before.

Al though knew better than to just call it a harmless prank and is one hundred percent sure that his brother didn't get what he deserved.

"James! My dear loving brother!" he called out smirking, a habit he seemed to get from being too close with Scorpius

"Brother" he called out again in a singing tone not minding the fact that there are students looking at him oddly

James must have heard it because he immediately responded "Yes my cute little baby brother" he said in a mock baby voice

Albus had to roll his eyes on that one; between the both of them he was much older in brain capacity. He then raised an eyebrow to his brother knowing fully well that James knew what that meant to which he replied with an innocent "I don't know what you're talking about" look

"James" He warned

His brother scrunched his eyebrows together "Albus"

" _James Sirius Potter_ "

He laughed "You sound like Mum… and Rose" Albus sighed

"James will you please cut all the crap already, I can't find Rosie and she's been having a rough day and I was wondering if possible it had anything to do with you and your irresponsible magenta fume"

"Are you sure it was Rosie having a bad day, not anybody else? Let's say Cresswell?"

Cresswell? "What does Rebecca Cresswell have anything to do with this?" Albus replied dumbfounded "except for the fact that she stole Rose as my potions partner and their Potion failed"

James laughed until it occurred to him that Rose failed "Wait…what?"

"Yes James, Rose _failed"_

"Unsatisfactory?" He said unsurely

"No, _failed"_ Al said sternly

"Well at least Cresswell failed too" Albus is growing more suspicious than ever

"James can you just please tell me what the fume does" Al said sighing

"Alright, Alright, You don't have to be bitter because you're not part of it"

James had explained that he made this potion for Uncle George's shop and his mature mind told him what better way to test the potion out than to use it as a prank. His ingenious brain used 3 pinches of Amortentia, Two Jobberknoll feathers and at least one scent extract from the victim you choose and mix it in water diluted fluxweed. He made sure that the potion would make the male inhalers pass out to cause a diversion from what his true intents are. They thought that they would use Cresswell as their lab monkey because she apparently to them is a stupid little bint who doesn't understand that the world doesn't involve around her. She was the little devil who for years tries and busts James pranks.

And apparently Hugo may have or may have not mistakenly used Rose's shampoo in the potion instead of Cresswell's.

In the middle of their endearing bickering about the situation at hand, Rose's Patronus had appeared in front of them relaying a distressful message: _Meet me. NOW. Prefect's bathroom_

"Great, you big brother, will come with me and do the explaining" He dragged James going out of the Gryffindor common room and up to the Prefect's bathroom in the fifth floor.

Albus had pushed James inside to which he replied with "Hey! Aren't you the younger one here" Albus rolled his eyes

* * *

Rose had been staring at the mirror nonstop, she was getting quite frustrated with the circumstances and noticed in the reflection that from who she thought was Albus but instead was James and no second later was followed by Al.

James was looking remorsefully at her and before he could say anything Rose groaned "I should have known" It wasn't her boobs after all

Albus gave James a stern look followed by Rose's "You better have a good excuse" She was tapping her left foot and had both of her hands on her hips

He had first explained quite enthusiastically too about the stupid potion he invented which Rose internally admitted was impressive for an idiot. He then explained that he used Uncle George's fume gun that can be loaded by any potion.

All the passion was gone when he quickly explained her brother's mistake of using her shampoo.

This was so immature but she didn't expect less of their capabilities, how incredibly futile. She let out a long sigh

Rose had been a good daughter, a good cousin, a great friend and a relatively good person. What had she done to deserve this? She studied hard and still does, all she had wanted to do was her own shit, she didn't meddle as much as needed as much as her cousin yet the question is still why her?

"Do you at least have and antidote?" she asked hopefully

James didn't say anything afraid of admitting his carelessness, Rose took his silence as an answer "James Sirius Potter!" he cringed "What were you thinking? What if there were side effects? What if it caused more than what you think? You would let innocent people, _me_ , your own flesh and blood in danger because of what? An incredibly pointless prank!"

"I'm sorry Rosie, we didn't mean-

"Nope sorry does not fix this! you have no idea how awkward it was for me when Cresswell flaunted her boobs even more so when Professor Thomas asked for extra credit! Suggestively!" She held her hands up in the air in frustration

"Wow, I was that good, I didn't know it would hit a woman too"

" _James"_ Albus warned after he had been sitting around most likely enjoying the fact that his brother was being yelled at for his folly

Rose sighed again "How long will this last"

"That I don't know which is why I tested it in the first place. Might go for a month or 2 weeks" James said apologetically

Rose was sighing as much as Binns had at Malfoy and her. A fucking month was too fucking long. She rubbed her forehead with two fingers due to the enormous throbbing.

"Let's just get over with it and call it a night, my head hurts just looking at you right now, YOU!" she pointed at Al who stood straight at her call and gave her a salute "None of us, will speak any of this"

"But Rose, don't let James get away with this" Al said

"As much as it pains me to say, James, I care about you and I will not let you get way this easily but I won't let you get in trouble from the school, I don't want Gryffindor to lose any more points from you or my brother so as long as you promise not to involve me or our house points in your antics for the rest of the year this won't get out" It was after all a matter of pride

"But Rose, it's my last year" James whined as Albus chuckled

"I wonder, how Aunt Ginny would like to know-

James saw her unsympathetic expression "urgh, I promise" Rose smiled triumphantly

* * *

There was quite a commotion going on during breakfast, Rose still wasn't in the great hall but that did not mean the rest of the school was and it all started when Elliot Perkins came to the Gryffindor table to ask Albus if Rose liked dark or white chocolate.

Isacco Zabini happened to be nearby and scoffed "Please, you aren't good enough for Rose" He looked at Perkins head to toe "If it was me I would buy Rose every kind of chocolate there is, Heck I would offer her more than just chocolates"

Declan Worris overheard Rose's name being mentioned all the way from the Ravenclaw table and decided to eavesdrop the conversation between Perkins and Zabini. He got up and went over there laughing "And what Zabini? You think you're good enough for her. Last I heard she wasn't into Slytherins"

Zabini looked at Worris in the same way he did to Perkins head to toe in distinct disgust "Yeah and I suppose she'd like you? The boy who has been very clear to his displeasure until now" Zabini replied arms crossed

Rebecca Cresswell on the other hand had enough of the boys senseless chitter chatter "Oh just shut up, Rose already turned down all of you" She called all the way

"What's it to you, Cresswell" Worris said harshly

Cresswell marched to the Gryffindor table and smirked "I'll have you guys know that Rose and I had a moment during Potions class, partners even, its destiny" she put up dreamy smile

Perkins who had been confused at her statement "Wait, you're lesbian?"

"Bi" she shrugged "and I'm not going to lose to you, silly little boys"

Albus who had been silent at the whole exchange was just shaking his head, The rest of the students on the other hand were already starting rumors and chit chats about what is happening and the great hall at that moment sounded like a jungle, you could legitimately see a contrast to some animal's mating season where everyone is courting one animal and in this case that would be Rose.

You could hear Ethan Kaur who already had a girlfriend and was in a healthy relationship join the pack, the first year that was afraid at first boldly claimed that he is in love with Rose to which everybody laughed and ignored, Rebecca started a rant about feminism and a few more people joined in.

Hogwarts' press was already on taking photos and notes; no doubt it would be in the school newspaper tomorrow.

Good thing that the Professors were all in a staff meeting or else the entire student body will be in trouble although being a Saturday they sure are lucky.

Half the student body was debating on who is good enough for Rose, who loves her more and it was quite entertaining to watch. Her family of course and anybody who was still sane took refuge under the tables.

Albus gave James a "you better do something since this is all your fault in the first place" look to which James had replied with a panic look of his own that clearly shows he's asking Albus what he should do.

Albus rolled his eyes and pushed James out from the safety barrier of the tables and into the jungle for the predators to devour.

James unsurely took two chicken drumsticks from the table and stood up on top of it, he cleared his throat to catch the attention of the students but failed, he tried again louder and banged the two drumsticks above his head and a few had glanced at him and went back to the commotion. James sighed, took his wand out and used a sonorous charm.

Ha banged the left drumstick on the right in the same manner a judge does in the court "Order, Order!" his improvisation gave him an idea that would earn him a lot which probably clouded his brain of any thoughts regarding the promise he had made the previous night.

The people under the tables went out when they heard the commotion died and almost everybody is paying attention to James who cleared his throat and started an auction for a date with Rose, Albus had to do a face palm by this point this is not what he meant. He tried to stop James to which his brother replied with a "shush shush dear brother" and disarmed him for safety measures adding a protego in as well

"Now let's start with 50 galleons, I accept check and muggle money"

Groans erupted from the suitors indicating how expensive that is

"What? If I'm going to use my cousin as means to get richer, she is very well going to be expensive"

Rebecca Cresswell was the first to raise her hand, she turned to her fellow competitors and smugly said "If you _boys_ aren't willing to pay than that means you just don't love her as much as I do"

"Creswell! 50 galleons going once…"

Oh Rose is going to kill him

* * *

Due to horrible nightmares involving Rebecca Cresswell's boobs and Professor Thomas wearing what was supposed to be sexy underwear Rose didn't get enough sleep and was late for breakfast, she could sleep again if she had wanted to, today was a weekend after all but alas she has to finish her writings.

She had confronted her brother before sleeping yesterday and warned him in the same ways she did to James. Hugo had accepted reluctantly and she hugged him good night.

She prepared herself with no haste and was done in thirty minutes

The loud chatter was heard all the way from the corridors even more so than usual. To Rose's absolute horror when she had arrived for her breakfast James, the same James who promised not to do anything that would involve her, standing on the bloody Gryffindor Table with one Chicken in each hand hammering it at each other.

Rose turned to a school newspaper journalist who was recording her cousin's idiocy "What has James done now?" Rose asked

The student who was to fixated on her recording didn't turn around and simply said "He's doing an auction to which guy could go on a date with Rose for a day"

Fucking, stupid little shit. After what he has already done to her! After the bloody promise he made yesterday. She shook her head, people never change. Rose can't believe this is happening, how could he bloody sell her like a fucking whore? If that was not his intent, it surely is what she's feeling right now.

She took her wand out without thinking and sent a hex his way which was surprisingly repelled. Stupid shit is a tad smart after all. She underestimated him.

The auction was now left between Worris and Cresswell, Zabini who though it was wrong to do this quit after the first 100. A few others had given up, some had not participated and others were simply watching for entertainment.

She tried yelling but no one seems to be paying attention, she was freaking out and when Rose is freaking out she can't think rationally at all.

"210, Worris, going once… going twice"

"230, Cresswell, going once… "

"250!" Worris shouted as everybody else gasped

Everything was happening so fast, she could have taken her wand and tried to think of a way to stop this childish behavior from everybody. Where were the bloody heads? Where were the prefects? Where were her oh so supportive family? Oh right, they're joining in the performance.

"…Worris, going once…" James said a little more slowly as Worris' face smiled smugly

She was shocked no one even tried to stop this

"…going twice…"

Well no that shocked

"Goin—

"300" the whole of great hall gasped including Rose, who would pay such a price that was worth at least a dozen books she can buy.

Rose and the rest of the student body looked to where the voice came from leading to a slender figure leaning on the walls calmly, Platinum blonde hair, Silver eyes and green robes.

"…Malfoy?" James said unsurely

Dead silence followed. No, not him

"…going once"

A few murmurs and whispers started. She couldn't believe it

"Going twice…"

The conversations between different people became louder this time and a few girls are starring daggers at Rose who is just being noticed despite arriving a few minutes before. Rose looked at Malfoy's face that smirked at her and gave her a wink.

The universe is officially ending, She was too shock at everything to even think. Her head is starting to get dizzy.

Isacco was fine, Perkins was fine, even Worris was fine heck she accepts Cresswell was fine too, Professor Thomas was barely acceptable but no…not, just no.

"…going thrice…"

Her vision is starting to blur, she could see white flashes from photographers and her hearing is going away.

Malfoy was not that fine at all

Worris, Cresswell and Prof. Thomas made more sense well that was what her dying probably in denial conscience is telling her now.

"Sold to Scorpius Malfoy"

Rose fainted


	5. Chapter 4

Notes: I'm not really sure about this chapter but I hope you'll like it? I'll promise to do better next time

I actually got this idea from a movie, an anime and a game (from Y8) who remembers that? I actually checked Y8 recently and felt a lot of nostalgia coming through it's been a long time and hahah i found a game called dating minato wtf? anyway the movie is When in Rome and who remembers Mirimo de pon? and who knows that episode? If you get what i mean by all of this let me knooow

btw i'm looking for someone to Beta...aaahh

* * *

Chapter 4

The familiar scent of potions and all equally foul smelling medicinal shit came through her in a flash when she woke up in the hospital wing for the second time of the week. She absolutely despises being inside the room full of unpleasant odor and due to unpleasant times as well.

The difference this time was she didn't get any Japanese bento box or hand-picked beans from Al. The table beside hers is full of chocolates, letters, gifts, the ever so corny bouquet of roses and what she can only assume would be wonderful presents from her just as wonderful _suitors_.

Fuck those suitors. Fuck James. Fuck Malfoy. Fuck them all.

She wasn't stupid; she knew the difference between fantasy and reality. She knew she wasn't dreaming or in her case a nightmare although calling the previous engagement a nightmare might be a tad over dramatic but that's just her and the bloke is Malfoy. Who would blame her? it's just a bit unbelievable that Scorpius fucking Malfoy would pay such amount for her which is why she had concluded just about the same time she stopped freaking out- happens to be right now- that Malfoy is under the influence of the bloody potion and which is why she had also concluded that she is going to gather each and every bloody idiot and tell them the truth.

She doesn't care what's going to happen to James or her house. He fucking sold her like a bloody prostitute and speaking of that mad man. _Stay calm, do not explode._

"Rose" He said with relief although he already knows she would wake up, it's not like she would die because of Malfoy "How long have you been awake?" _Stay calm, do not explode._ "Look I'm sorry for" he paused clearly finding the words to describe what he did to Rose "everything"

 _Do not explode_ "Of course I forgive you James, come here and give me a kiss on the cheek" She waved him to get closer

"You do?" he said puzzled and lent to give her a kiss when Rose instead whacked him on the back of his head, pinched his ear and screamed at it. He backed away rubbing his ears to be very honest he couldn't hear that much of what came next but he was sure it wasn't anything nice.

"SORRY FOR WHAT? James! Of course I don't forgive you" _Volcano Rose officially erupted._ " _You. Sold. Me._ " she pointed at his chest "like a slag, a fucking whore, prostitute, a venal, a tart, a cocotte –"and let's just say Rose's vocabulary became a bit more colorful and creative "What am I to you James? Am I not your precious cousin? Am I just a harlot ready to open legs to anyone who asks?" She didn't know when the tears started rolling down her cheeks. She didn't know how much betrayal she felt until she completely belched out.

"Rosie, I'm sorry" He tried to wipe the tears away but she turned her head "I-if it makes you feel better" he closed his eyes "you can keep the 300" that probably took a lot more will power for him to say that which made Rose feel a bit better, just a bit.

"I-I can't forgive you just yet, James, just… just give me time, you broke a promise" she said softly

"Okay, I deserve it, I was a bit blinded you know" She did know James loved attention since everybody always talks how Al is much smarter which she believes, how Al is much better, how Lily is better, how both are more mature than him and she disagrees to this point of view, no one should be put in a place like that. James is James and Al is Al they are both different people. Albus does the complete opposite with what everybody thinks he should and that is both admirable and a flaw, James on the other hand lives up to his name and is the complete opposite of Al, he live up to his expectations but doesn't realize that he should simply rise above it.

She hugged him and punched his gut "Where's my 300?" He smiled and took a pouch out of his pockets.

When He gave it to her after looking at it for a considerable amount of time she punched him in the gut again "This doesn't mean I forgive you" He frowned again but covered it with a smile as quick as it came out "I'm sorry again Rose" He hugged her and went away as Al came inside and went to sit at a stool beside her bed.

And she slapped him and turned her head "Well at least that's better than what you did to James" He most likely eavesdropped

"How dare you show your face" Her eyes narrowed

"It's James fault, I did absolutely nothing"

"Exactly, you did nothing!" Honestly she's not that mad but things are more entertaining this way

"I tried to stop him"

"Well try harder, now I'm going to a bloody date with Malfoy!" she held her hands up in the air to emphasize her distress

"Malfoy's not that bad, Rosie, just give him a chance" It was easy for Al to say that, they are best friends

"Whatever, it's fake anyway" She waved it off as Al made a face

"I just came to check on you actually" He tried

"Well thanks for your concern but where was it when I needed it!" After a quick silence Rose sighed "Tell James that I'm planning to tell everyone that they're under the influence of a potion and are a hundred percent not in love with Prudie Rosie"

"Okay, anything for my favorite cousin" He said kissing her forehead. Al, it's so hard to hate him for so long. He is just too sweet to be Slytherin and uses it to his advantage like a Slytherin, if that made sense.

"And use this" He handed her his invisibility cloak "You'll probably need it, your influx of suitors are waiting outside" she nodded in understanding. Oh how she loves her cousin so much

He turned to leave just as Rose checked out her gifts thinking that she might as well take advantage while it lasted

* * *

She went back to her dorm two hours later because Madam Pompoms or at least that's what James calls her wanted to make sure she was absolutely ready and that she won't come back for another misfortune.

Speaking of another misfortune is the letter 'M'. All of her problems seem to start with an M, It could mean a lot of things and that would include Men, Menstruation, Mmm-james, Mental breakdown, soon to be menopause and let's not forget Malfoy.

How could she forget Malfoy? She is still a bit bothered by the whole Malfoy situation. She had though to give back Malfoy's money but at the same time did not want to. She didn't know why? Perhaps she wanted the money for new books? But Rose was never materialistic, perhaps she was curious? Or perhaps it's the guilt. The guilt of not giving him a chance, the guilt that he was in this mess and thought he 'loved' her without knowing it's not really him feeling this way.

Rose wanted so bad to call it off but is it fair? It's probably the fact that Malfoy paid 300 galleons that made her feel all of this although she also can't ignore the fact that it's so Malfoy to do that but not to her maybe to someone else, someone he's actually truly in love with.

She sighed and buried her head in her charmed fluffy pillow. Tomorrow will definitely be the day. She will tell those potion influenced men and Rebecca, they will know once and for all.

She couldn't wait for life to be normal but when you're a witch in a family like hers normal doesn't suit at all.

She had drifted to sleep with no dreams at all, it was weird. Rose always loves a good sleep but without dreams whether it is good or a nightmare doesn't feel like she slept at all. Before she slept last night she had arranged a private meeting with the men in the room of requirement after breakfast, she wants it to be over as soon as possible.

She woke up quite early and couldn't sleep because her mind was full of worries. What will happen? She didn't want to think about it so she did some of her writings and research again

She casted a quick Lumos and proceeded to use the book she had borrowed from the Library in her bed.

 _Although Africa has a number of smaller wizarding schools (for advice on locating these, see introductory paragraph), there is only one that has stood the test of time (at least a thousand years) and achieved an enviable international reputation: Uagadou. The largest of all wizarding schools, it welcomes students from all over the enormous continent. The only address ever given is 'Mountains of the Moon'; visitors speak of a stunning edifice carved out of the mountainside and shrouded in mist, so that it sometimes appears simply to float in mid-air. Much (some would say all) magic originated in Africa, and Uagadou graduates are especially well versed in Astronomy, Alchemy and Self-Transfiguration._

She couldn't be as excited as the other time and she didn't mumble at all in fact she was reading but nothing was processing in her bran she shut the book quickly and laid down thinking too much she was groaning in frustration and banging her head in her pillow, good thing her roommates were heavy sleepers.

She didn't know what to do she was simply thinking too much and that is wearing her out. She didn't even think of taking a bath not until she was walking down lazily to the great hall to eat breakfast in her jammies and her school cloak.

It had taken her nearly an hour to walk to the entrance then to the table surprisingly Fred was there too he greeted her with a rose in one hand and proclaimed his love for her. Her eyes went wide, that certainly woke her up. _What the fuck_. That was the first three words that crossed her mind followed by thoughts of James' possible death done accidentally on purpose well until she heard Fred Laugh.

"You should have seen your face, Rosie" He did a bad impression of Rose's reaction and laughed more as she glared at him

"It's not funny, Fred!" She said grabbing the nearest food she could and slammed it at his crotch area. That will teach him a lesson or two. He laughed and showed a look of disgust at the same time as his pants were stained with warm oatmeal.

He cleaned it off with a wave of a wand and ruffled her hair as he left her with only a few people since it was early.

"Don't worry Rosie I have something in mind to get back at James" He called off and although he was facing her back when he was waving bye at her she could see the mischief in his smile.

She had wanted to call him off saying that she'll just tell his mom and that's revenge enough as it is but the idea still appeared somewhat appealing to her.

Her pastries were barely eaten and she was still eating slowly when Ethan Kaur had arrived at the table with a neatly wrapped gift "Hey uhmm Ethan, Is that a gift for your girlfriend?" She laughed awkwardly. _Please don't give it to me, please don't say that's for me._

"Actually, this is for you" _damn it_

"Oh for me…" She widen her eyes to show how shocked she was when she was so definitely not "For me to give to your girlfriend because you are so shy to give it on your own" she added hopefully although she already knew that it was no doubt for her.

"uhmm no, this is for you Weasley, me and Soleil have broken up just yesterday" Oh Merlin now she ruined other people's relationships. _Great, absolutely fantastic_. No this is James' fault for taking up to his name, for being a bloody 'Marauder'.

Her hand reluctantly took the cylinder gift and stroppy words of gratitude were exchanged. He dashed off saying that he hoped she liked his gift and a quick see you later.

That 'see you later' was a reminder of what was to happen. So she took her time in eating but not too long that the great hall will be filled with more students.

After eating she had opened the gift out of curiosity and it smelled nice. Once the wrappings were gone, the item was still covered with foil and as soon as that was gone too she found herself with dark chocolate in the form of a butterbeer can. She had never seen this kind of sweet before in Honeydukes. She castes a quick charm to let her know if it was spiked with anything, you could never be too careful after all. To her surprise nothing came out so she took a bite and to surprise her more the chocolate was hollow and had butterbeer inside. _Damn_

She is starting to like the benefits of James' doing which is wrong but damn this chocolate was good as hell. The bad side of her wanted to use the boys for her selfish reasons wanted to come out but that wouldn't do to well. She couldn't let this ruin the big picture of what she wants to do, no distractions.

She wanted to arrive earlier than the boys to be prepared but because the world is against her that wasn't the case.

She was at first overwhelmed with the scent of roses. She blushed as red as her hair in anger and embarrassment.

To her absolute screeching horror the room of requirement had turned into a 'Rose Shrine' The center piece was a big tapestry of her face was hung on the velvet red walls adorned with vines. Under the tapestry was what she assumed to be a chocolate pond with chocolate lily pads and Rose petals floating, chocolate frogs were also jumping around in the pool of cocoa. Rose shaped candles were flying over her head lighting up the room with a red glow, at her right was a long table covered by gold cloth with maroon rose patterns, on top of it was a big bouquet of roses and medium sized red velvet cake on each side of the bouquet. There were rose shaped cookies and pastries and funnily enough French fries which was probably the only color of yellow other than gold.

The whole room was Red Rose themed. On the left side was a big parchment of paper with writings and what's worst of all was that each suitor has dressed his best or what he thinks is best.

All thoughts of using them for her benefits vanished.

She hates Red. She hates Roses. _Oh Merlin, Circe and Morgana please help me not to kill them now._

The men and woman were all standing in front of her with big smiles and gifts on their hands. Isacco Zabini was the first to step up and knelled at her all the while giving her hand a kiss.

She tried to be calm but then she wouldn't be herself. The rest of the people were parading her and she couldn't breathe. They were giving her complements and gifts and fucking Roses. She fucking hates Roses.

"Rose, your hair is nice"

"Rose, you smell nice"

"Rose, you're amazing"

 _Rose…Rose…Rose...Rose…_

"Rose you look absolutely beautiful in your" Perkins trailed off trying to determine her unicorn patterned pajamas.

And she lost it "In what? My pajamas!"

She did the only thing that seemed appropriate to her, she screamed.

That went well.

Everybody backed off well except for Malfoy who was at the side the entire time smiling with amusement he was clad in a grey sweater with a Slytherin logo at the right and black jeans rolled up until his ankles to show hippogriff printed socks which was odd enough as it is, he was also wearing a pair of dragon hide oxford. It's quite unfair that Malfoy wears such simple clothing yet looks nice at the same time, looking at him made her scream more.

Rose was still screaming when she went to the table and took the entire plate of Rose cookies and threw it in the ground, she proceeded to the bouquet and threw it as well "I BLOODY HATE ROSES" she went to the tapestry and ripped it to the ground causing it to fall in the chocolate pond "AND I BLOODY HATE RED TOO" She was pulling at her hair with frustration.

She stomped her way outside totally forgetting why she was there in the first place.

Everyone was in shock when she stormed her way out. They had arrived especially early to prepare for this and they were frowning at the fact that Rose didn't like their surprise at all. Scorpius Malfoy was inwardly chuckling at the stupidity but had helped out in the preparation for the amusement. Elliot Perkins was starting to clean the mess with his wands and the rest had also aided in the cleaning all the while having an argument on who fucked up, they were all blaming each other to Rose's reaction.

They had all thought that Rose was going to pick from them when she had asked to meet them all but clearly she can't pick if she wasn't there. They didn't know why she just went out maybe she had a bad day so they agreed that they will leave Rose alone for a while.

"I told you guys she hated Roses!"

* * *

Rose hoped that her behavior would turn the pieces of shit off but that wouldn't happen, nope it won't not unless the bloody potion wears off. Her Weasley temper got the better of her and she didn't know when she'll have the next opportunity without causing any damage to her mental health and her hair, she was inwardly hoping there was no bald spot after all but maybe that would make the guys go away.

She immediately went to her bed and screamed at her pillow banging her head at the same time muttering a few colorful words. She took a deep breath.

Only one thing will make her calm after a situation like that. She went under her bed to get her emergency kit and opened the big heavy chest. She took all the old books and arranged it at the sides of her bed opening it in random pages.

She waved her wand "Nemesco" and a burst of wind went out her wand causing the book pages to flutter and much to her disdain her hair to go all over the place.

The reminiscence scent of Roses that filled her senses with ghastly thoughts was replaced by heavy scent of old books. Her mind instantly cleared off as her wand kept waving and her mouth whispering the spell "Nemesco…Nemesco…Nemesco…

These are the moments when she doesn't let herself think. This was her drugs.

The heavy weight of life just seems lighter.

A few minutes later her concentration got cut off and the wind left her wand one last time "Rose? Thought I'd found you here"

"Al, I'm sorry but I want some time alone" she said firmly

"Scorpius told me what happened"

"Of course he did" She replied rolling her eyes at least her sarcasm was still intact

Albus went to her side being careful not to touch any of the books. He came to comfort her patting her back and everything else a cousin would do to help. He told her that he took it upon himself and did her job. He told the nuisances the truth.


	6. Chapter 5

Notes: I didn't really keep track of how long i did not update and I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR MY SINS. I honestly don't know how this story would go so suggestions are very much appreciated.

I finished this like 6 days ago and waited for my lovely Beta: Softballpup12 who is currently studying for her finals(good luck)

I AM ALSO VERY SORRY TO HER BUT I HAVE TO POST THIS NOW. today is my last day of free wifi and i'll be going to an 11 hour trip to Manila bc school is very far away and on a fucking mountain (yes, my school is on a mountain) and i will be incredibly busy bc i have an exhibit so yes

I'm also not sure if this chapter is worth the wait but i tried. I have somehow lost motivation in doing this fanfic... and have been watching a whole classroom trying to kill their sensei who is also a mutated yeallow octupus teacher whom i love very much. I was also making like 3 more fanfics, one chapter was already posted of the 3 which is Gravity Falls: Dipper Detox please read it if ur in the fandom.

* * *

Chapter 5

Sunday afternoon went better than expected, better than the last couple of day as least. It may have something to do with the fact that the door to the Gryffindor girl's dormitory is locked up with a special charm not allowing a single person to come in, not even with Alohamora.

She had posted a big sign in bright green "DO NOT COME IN: DEADLY WILD ROSE" and it wasn't the first time either but that would be another story to tell and would only increase her stress.

She wasn't in a tantrum like she had earlier that morning on the contrary she needed an excuse for some time alone after what Al had said and she couldn't do it anywhere else otherwise she would be confronting the matters she was so clearly avoiding.

Regardless her drama ended far too quickly when hurdles of girls were protesting at the door, she couldn't understand them to well with their joined disputes and shouting, despite having her mom's brains does not mean she didn't inherit the notorious Weasley stubbornness and temper aside from her physical features which was more on the Granger side not counting her hair and freckles she was a Weasley at everything, everywhere else.

However it did not necessarily mean it ended due to the girls and their rants. As they were shouting, banging on the door and trying out different spells, Lily who was in the dire need of her forgotten purse that contains a few galleons she saved up for to buy whatever she deems worth it which by Lily would mean shoes, clothes, makeup and more shoes. She shoved the girls earning a few grunts and swears; "Out of the way." She pushed her sleeves to her elbows and took a deep breath. "Rosie darling, it's Lily." She knocked softly and screeched her name shortly.

Lily went on a long rant giving of exaggerated faint noises and cries. She was sniffing telling her first how humiliating enough their family is and that she is one of the few sane ones then she went to a different character stating how unfair she was that she's affecting other people too and if all else fails the upcoming blackmail would do the trick and Rose probably knew that too because she opened the door.

A forced apology was said to them in haste as the Gryffindors moved they're way to their beds not minding Rose at all, she didn't want to talk to Lily either so she went past right her and to her bed covering herself with the blanket and considering the events of the past week she could easily say that her afternoon wasn't that bad.

The rest of that day passed in a blur of impressionistic thoughts on everything that happened. She didn't know whether to take the fact that the idiots know as something positive or negative but her judgement should wait for the outcome.

She was neither diurnal nor nocturnal hence she had slept early and woke early as the others were still asleep leaving her to think it would be better day. The moment her head went out of her pillow was also the moment it went out of negative land, she was oddly positive about the day.

In spite of this she did not know that all along the morning when she first went up and tried to pull out her bedroom slippers which took her longer than usual, she did not notice the pair of hands that pushed the slippers out.

Another pair of hands of a lighter shade than the previous had also given her the shampoo and the bath soap she had been trying to get for the last five minutes whist she was in the shower.

When she still had her forest green towel wrapped around her tightly as she was occupied in looking at her reflection in the mirror to the left of her closet and trying to get the heavy duty brush with her left hand and her right hand was unavailable for use as it was trying to get her robes and undergarments inside the closet. What had also escaped her awareness were the two pairs of different hands one with chipped nails and the other well-manicured simultaneously handed her what she had intended to get in the first place.

Needless to say she didn't notice a thing, the boys on the other hand went out of hiding and had let go of the breath they were so consciously holding which alerted the sleeping girls. That did not turn out well.

She had no sign of the boys the entire day but that did not mean the boys didn't have signs of her, they were studying her as stealthy as possible.

Isacco Zabini strategized to pair up with a Ravenclaw; any Ravenclaw would do as long as he has more chance with Rose which happens to be Elliot Perkins. During free period where Rose was in the library they were each at the end of the table with their noses covered by books spying her and trying to not get caught, they also had notebooks and quills pretending to take notes on the book in truth they were taking notes about her.

Declan Worris unwillingly paired up with Ethan Kaur and had almost got caught more than a few times in their stalking.

Seeing other people group up or pair up made Rebecca Cresswell a tad jealous so she wanted to pair up with someone that would least likely to get in her way, maybe an easily manipulated Hufflepuff first year. For her the odds that he would get Rose is farther than hers. It was going well for the pair due to the perks of having a tiny companion and a sixth year Ravenclaw.

Others had also joined in the 'fun' and tried to keep up with the 'competition'.

Scorpius of course has done his best in avoiding both parties meaning Rose and the idiots. They amused him at first now they were just plain annoying and irritating. He wasn't sure if he should consider everything that happened the entire day a coincidence but he might as well have drank a huge dose of liquid luck gone terribly wrong.

Previously that morning Scorpius planned a Rose and her idiots proof day so he wanted to use Al's invisibility cloak for emergencies and Al had refused to go with him to get it from his sister which is why he had ended up on the front entrance to the lion's den by the portrait of a big fat lady in a frilly dress.

One problem that had only occurred to him now, He didn't have the password so he prayed to merlin all the while banging his head beside the painting hoping that the door would miraculously open at this time of the morning.

And it did, revealing the one person he tried to avoid. "Malfoy?" Her hair was still damp, she was fresh out of the bathroom, her scent of tea leaves and new robes overwhelmed him, there was too much of her and he was caught off guard.

He realized that he's been staring until Rose spoke up "So what are you doing so early in the morning and pathetically banging your head on the walls? Not that I mind you know… saves me the efforts of damaging your brain for you although I do feel worried for that wall over there must have been quite a blow for that big head of yours."

He blinked, "I… uhmm," He cleared his throat, "Actually I came to meet Al's sister so…" he shrugged awkwardly, went inside and closed the portrait.

"Oh… okay." She had expected a snide remark or a violent reaction but she was more surprised of the fact that he's meeting Lily. She didn't know why she was bothered or maybe it's the time of the day? What would Malfoy need of Lily at this hour anyway and she knows Lily would still be asleep. Why should she care? She concluded that none of this is her business so she head off to the great hall for early breakfast, she wasn't going to let Malfoy ruin her day.

Once Malfoy had entered and closed the door he let out a deep breath and shook his head of unwanted thoughts. Why didn't he just say it wasn't of her concern or replied with an insult like he usually does? She did smell nice though, he groaned and slapped his cheeks lightly to release his frustration.

He brought a hand to his hair and whistled his way ever so casually to the Gryffindor girls' dorm room door which was weirdly covered by smudged green paint. He didn't want to know how that happened. He took a deep breath before reaching at the door to open, only to get yanked inside as four other boys he hardly had time to recognize dashed out and left him inside with a handful of books, what seems to be rolled up parchments, perfume, a brush, bath soap and a couple of other things he didn't get to distinguish before a big pillow smashed into his face and a girly squeak was quickly followed.

The pillow fell down along with the other things that was stuffed in his hands a few moments ago and maybe his life too but who knows when your best mate's sister is screaming you're bloody ears off as a few protests and grunts surfaced from still sleepy girls you don't have the time.

Lily winced as she was yelled off to go back to sleep which was quickly followed by her casting a Muffliato charm. She tackled him in a position that Al would without a doubt murder him, Scorpius very much preferred the girls who are straddling him not to slap his face and scream. This time Scorpius was the one wincing. What is it with this family and screaming?

The Gryffindor honestly did not know who she was bestowing her wrath to because apparently tackling, slapping and screaming was a natural reaction for her. What was she supposed to do when she found several silhouettes smelling and going through her cousin's sheets and cabinets? It took her a second look to recognize Malfoy. She stopped abruptly. "Scorpius Malfoy?" Oh Merlin she always imagined her straddling Malfoy in an alternative universe which might be a cover up for having nightly dreams of her brother's best mate yet she had always envisioned it involving silky sheets, sexy underwear and whip cream then again she had the same fantasy about Oliver Wood and maybe a few more guys that are often a Witch Weekly cover.

"I would appreciate it if you get up from this… er inappropriate position lest your brother put me to death." She got off and crossed her arms narrowing her eyes.

"So… Why exactly are you rummaging through my cousin's things?" She sighed, "Just because you're hot doesn't give you an excuse to be a creepy stalker or something of that sort" Honestly this was a turn off but he is still hot. She didn't like him in any romantic way that would just be weird and he clearly has a thing for her cousin after all the man did buy her for 300 galleons.

"Did you just—

"Yes I called you hot but that's beside the point."

He was actually going to ask her rhetorically of course if she just called him a creepy stalker, he was used to being called hot along with other similar terms but not creepy stalker. Scorpius brushed the dust off his robes as he got up. "Look I didn't come here for Rose's things okay, I came to get Al's invisibility cloak from you. I need it." He reasoned.

"Yeah and I supposed all those things on the floor just happened to be in your hands." She raised an eyebrow for good measure.

"YES!" He raised his hands in the air in exasperation. He has no patience for this; he was used to getting what he wanted right away.

"I am positively sure that Rose's foolhardy beaus did this and framed me when I was about to go inside." He explained.

"They're not smart enough to disable the spells we put on the doors and the stairs. I don't believe you." She said fervently.

He groaned, "Can I just get your bro's cloak?" He brought two fingers at each side of his temple, rubbing it to relax his throbbing head. He can't deal with two people from the Weasley family so early in the morning. Not to mention the fact the boys _were_ essentially smart enough to rid the enchantments

"No, do you think I'm stupid?" He doesn't, not really.

She pointed a finger at him. "I know you have a thing or two for my cousin," He was about to protest. "It's blatantly obvious," He sighed and left her be there was no point in arguing with her. "And I will not let you use my bro-bro's cloak for the use of stalking!"

He hanged his head in the palm of his hand and dragged it down followed by another quick swing of his hands in the air "Fine I give up! I don't need that bloody cloak anyway." He stormed out leaving Lily victorious.

Breakfast was endurable enough in comparison to the series of unfortunate events that were to follow. He didn't eat that much considering the fact that he had wanted to drink hot chocolate (preferably from Artisan du Chocolat. He'll have to make do on the Hogwarts Resources) not some bitter black coffee which was the only thing left and he wanted to pair it out with a great deal of Canelés and a piece of Mille-feuille but was left with plain bagels. Scorpius Malfoy had standards. He was accustomed to pastries for breakfast not just any pastry, he had specifics and a bagel wasn't just one of them.

He arrived at his subjects late due to tragic accidents that had delayed him that may have consisted of peeves who generally liked him, rash first years and a few professors. His notes accidentally got splattered by ink. The grades he got on the last Transfiguration essay was almost less than an E. He was the only one who got wet in their field work during Care of Magical Creatures and his wand is missing.

Thankfully, Al had the decency to actually act like his best mate and casted a drying charm except that wouldn't be Al if he didn't laugh at him first.

He had come to the library albeit forgetting Rose is usually there; engrossed in a book or the incredibly big notebook she usually has. He was sitting at a table near her luckily her figure was covered by a Ravenclaw seventh year unluckily though was when he had spotted odd movement in his peripherals while He was writing an essay for charms which was due two subjects later (He never liked making essays that much but stating his- highly important -opinions is a rather fond hobby of his). The sudden motion he had caught made him snap his head at the Ravenclaw's direction who had surprisingly disappeared to grab a book by the corner, in result made him stare directly at Rose and She just had to look at the precise moment as well.

Prior to their eye contact Rose had received a piece of crumpled paper that seemed to have come from her left and let's just say it had some inappropriate sketches and words. She looked to the direction and glared which almost immediately turned into a look of shock to see Scorpius Malfoy; she composed herself and glared harder.

Scorpius averted his eyes somewhere else, had spotted Lily Potter's look of suspicion and decided that leaving would be the best choice.

He was walking around the corridors with utmost precaution. Be that as it may did not stop the variety of adversities that has been happening to him throughout the day.

One of them being, When He had been less cautious and more curious probably feeling his responsibilities as a prefect for some reason and scolded two students whom he thought were a bunch of lower years (It's not his fault he's higher than some people, bless his Malfoy genes) and just so happens to be Declan Worris and Ethan Kaur with their heads peeking out from the walls. He was facing their backs and found their act a wee bit suspicious resultantly having his hand reach for their robes pulling them aside and peering his head as the two had done before.

How stupid if you want to stalk discreetly use a bloody wand! Not that he had any experience with stalking. They probably unlike him have no brain cells to rub together.

Lily who was walking with Rose whispered at her about someone stalking them. Prior to that she had also told her about her encounter with Malfoy earlier the morning preceding their talk about the incident in the library.

Rose did not know how to make of the idea that Malfoy was indeed somehow obsessing about her but it's not every day that you find your previous study rival who also happens to be a hot blonde Malfoy stalking you.

Then again there was that potion.

So she really hadn't thought deep of it since he's under the enchantment.

Rose turned around when Lily said she sensed someone following and was a bit surprised to find his grey eyes again. She gave him a glare because she can and huffed away.

Scorpius then went out of sight and banged his head on the walls again and groaned as he looked at the two boys who were standing in amusement to his display of the pitiable situation. He pathetically walked away "Lucky wankers aren't part of my house." or else he would have docked points (That however does not mean he wouldn't let someone do the job).

As far as the day goes his sanity was somehow undamaged but maybe not for long. He would have used a Disillusionment charm the entire day if not for his lost wand. He had experience more unbelievable occurrences after another that has something to do with Scorpius getting caught with everything he didn't do which wasn't pleasing in the slightest.

Later that evening Scorpius was moping or manly brooding because as the gossip tabloid says men like him never mop in the corner of what he had assumed to be a dead alley but that's wasn't the case, it never was. Not for him, not in this day. He didn't want to bother Al or anyone and he didn't want to be bothered.

Rebecca Cresswell found him in the corner after she had dismissed her first year companion and because she deems Scorpius as a respectful competitor and probably the only one who is up her league she sat next to him. He looked at her blinking and mentally asking her name. She patted his back (normally, he wouldn't let her touch him or pity him but by this time his given up already). "Hey it's okay, I know someday Rose will learn to love either of us or at least me and by that time I'll make sure she gives you a birthday card."

She didn't get anything at all; he looked at her like she was mad which was replied with a nonchalant shrug. "What? Just because we both like Rose doesn't mean I have to be a bitch to you." She was a bitch to the others that's for sure.

She stood up without warning and pointed at him in manner less accusing than Lily had but more enthusiastic and commanding. "You need to lighten up, Lift your Malfoy self-esteem and I know just the thing." He took her hand sooner before he knew it and had not the time to explain to her diplomatically not in the way his Slytherin mind wanted which was to do nothing but hex her big ass off and replace it with her nose that way it won't have to stick to his business.

This was the result of Albus' confession yesterday; it was more of an outburst actually. The love potion must have been strong enough to make them feel as if they aren't drugged by it at all and now they want to prove that they _truly_ love her.

That's how he found himself on a gameshow platform in the room of requirement witnessing another idiotic play of Rose's followers that he had tried but failed miserably to avoid which is the reason that to whatever this is, he will not participate willingly.

There were also camera's everywhere and on the audience seats were lifeless dolls… mannequins… Peeves… Nearly-Headless Nick… and The Fat Friar.

Rose was also there, sitting in the front looking as miserable as he was. In front of her stood Elliot Perkins who was explaining the situation at hand with a microphone (Scorpius thought that he should have used a sonorous charm instead, he presumed they wanted to get the gameshow vibe going on). Each team or individual had a pedestal with a large red button. 'The kid' and 'The bitch' were at the far corner, Kaur and Worris were in the middle, team Isacco who had an empty seat next to him for Perkins were next to them and there's Scorpius with two more nameless boys playing single each with a pedestal of his own.

Classic game show music started to play before Perkins spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Children and Lesbians," This earned him a glare from the corner.

"Bisexual, I'm Bisexual!" Cresswell said simultaneously as the kid "I'm turning thirteen… technically a teen."

Perkins cleared his throat, "When our dear friend Albus had informed us yesterday that we were victims of my other dear friend James' prank, we reacted… well let's not go there." he chuckled lightly but no one else found it funny, "The point is that even knowing the fact that we were influenced by the potion, we still truly love you," He gestured to Rose as she stared back impassively. "And we think that you deserve the best," The fellow contestants nodded, "In conclusion, through a series of games we that will determine who is fit to pursue the lovely Miss Weasley."

He gestured to the big screen behind his back, displaying each of the contestant's name and score, all of which had a zero except his that had a large number of five. Annoyingly, Perkins waved off the look of question that he had sent him. "Scorpius has five points because he won the auction which determines the fact that he could supply Rose's needs" He sighed at the fact that was true.

Scorpius smirked but quickly realized that this probably isn't something he should be smug about. Zabini impatiently shouted at his partner to explain the mechanics.

"The first game would be an easy question and answer; we prepared a couple of questions and Miss Weasley if she so wishes would ask some herself. Each question will give you one point and if you win in overall will give you five points. Miss Weasley will ascertain our answers." He stepped back, "Now to introduce our host who volunteered."

To Rose's surprise came out her cousin, Lily potter. _What is she even doing here?_ Rose on the other hand was only here because the boys had managed to convince her (She had to admit it was pretty smart to use her guilt and feeling of responsibility to James' error). Lily fabulously walked to the front and took Perkin's microphone. "Rosie, before you ask, Hogwarts life is getting boring and when I overheard a chance of entertainment, you know I can't resist." _Classic Lily._ Just like her brother.

She shook her head in mock disappointment but she couldn't agree more that Hogwarts life is getting boring, She already explored much of Hogwarts' secrets with Albus… most of the time Malfoy was there too although she couldn't be too sure that it was _all_ the secrets, she should leave some for the future generation. She couldn't wait to start her research on other schools or go Wizard's College or a Muggle University.

The game show music started again and the big screen showed a live Rose and flashed before moving to each contestant then to Lily. "Thank you for the earlier introduction Elliot." she winked back at him, "Let us begin with question number one"

* * *

Notes: Please suggest me some questions cause i'm dying of thinking at least twenty. Also if anyone wants to request some drawings I am willing to help.

I love you and thank you to the roughly 20 people who are reading this.


End file.
